Why not make this new school interesting?
by ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile
Summary: Alli's new school- about to get tricky. If she thought this was a good way to get her parents trust back, then she was wrong. NOT-a femslash story.  T for some themes, and freedom of speech:  Yep, I do know I suck at summaries, so bear with me here!AU now
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N._ I was surprised no one did a story for Alli's new school. Just because it's all girls, doesn't mean things can't get fun... Again, not a femslash story... You'll see... People are just to busy swooning over Munro Chambers, Eli stories have exploded... Joy. Someone needs to bring back the old characters, and make things right for them. These newbies will have their chance... Did anyone else cry when Alli and Clare said good-bye. Me and my best friend did:) Then I saw the trailer for 2morrow's episode and ran around the house screaming Declan's coming back! It was pretty funny and spaztastic. Anyway enough with me, here's Alli...**

I sat uncomfortably in my seat, tugging at my pleated skirt. I knew rumors had been circulating about me, but they were farfetched tales, nothing like what really happened. Nothing like I had just explained to my parents, the reason I'm here now, right.

The teacher droned on and on. I wish I had my cell, so I could text one of my friends, but after my parents had found out about my little sexting "incident," they had stripped me of my phone, while lecturing. Ughhhhh... Gosh, the _liked_ to lecture_. _Similar to this teacher now. I _used_ to like English. Not anymore.

_"And now... Here is our new student teacher, Mr. DiMarco."_

Holy shit, did he just say DiMarco. Oh, no, this was soooo not a good way to get my parents trust back. He was the reason for half my file anyway. That file...

_"Ms. Bandari... MS. BANDARI..."_

The girl sitting behind me tapped my shoulder.

"Huh," I turn around and whisper. She points to the front of the class. I turn around and choke out, "Yes?"

_"If you were paying attention, which obviously you weren't, you would know that I just asked you for the definition of hyperbole."_

I sneaked a peek at "Mr. DiMarco." Yeah, it was definitely Johnny. Shit. I have to ignore him. I saw him roll his eyes, and it looked like he was choking back a laugh. Probably wondering what happened to his "good girl" Alli. Oh, he knows...

_"Ms. Bandari"_

"Oh, right, um, sorry," I squeak out. "A hyperbole is an extreme exaggeration."

_"Very good Ms. Bandari, although next time I strongly advise you to pay attention. In fact, how about you move up to the front of the class now."_

Humiliated, I quickly gather my books and walked up front, ducking my head. It doesn't matter, they all know who I am anyway, well, not my first name but still, instinct reaction. As I slid into my new seat, I risked a peek at Johnny from the corner of my eye. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. _Great, he saw._ I started fiddling with one of my plaits, and kept my eyes on the teacher the whole lesson, a first.

**A.N. Betcha didn't see that coming. Told you it wasn't femslash. Etc., yada-yada-yada and all that shit. Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- I just typed this whole author's not for you guys saying I have writer's block and need an idea, but then I got an idea:) Yeah. I love all you guys for making this one of your favorite stories, it means so much to me when I check my e-mails and I have, like, 12 from FF. I get really excited and do my inside nerdy dance, it's pretty funny. So keep on reading, and I'll keep on doing my dance inside:) Also, read my other story, I have the next couple of chapters, but I'm self-conscious of my story, and want to know if you guy's think I should continue it. I want to, but not enough people read it sooooo... Maybe I'll just keep working on this one and come back to it... Anyway... Sorry for the long Author's note, I like to ramble:) Oh, yeah, and in the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. Soooooooooooooo... Here's an extra special one:) (Yes, I do enjoy smiley faces:))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, or any characters so f- off! If I did, Jane and Spinner would still be together, and Holly J and Declan would be together. (Threatining voice:))You got that. Good. :) Oh, and Sav and Anya.**

**(Normal Voice:)) And I just forgot! I finall figured out why so many people like Munro Chambers. In Love Lockdown 1, he looks pretty damn cute before he goes with Clare to get his (wimpy) ear pierced. And holy crap!, Clare;s starting to scare me here... Again, I like to ramble. Sorry, this is a filler chapter guys, I needed some body to this story, and the next chapter would be awkward as a chapter 2. Ok, enough with this, I'm going to stop now. Oh wait... Scared you there didn't I guys:) Ok, but seriously, here's Alli.**

**Actually no, haha, just to clear up any (possible) confusion, Italics are other characters words. Sorry, I'm not used to writing in a 1st person narrative, so...**

**If you read all this, kudos, and finally (for real) Alli...**

_"Alliah," my mom says at the dinner table that night, "How was your day."_

Judging by her expression, I'm guessing she hasn't quite gotten over what happened at Degrassi. "It was fine," I mumble into my food. It's my favorite dinner, chicken with mango sauce. Usually it's my fave, but after hearing that question, my stomach started doing flip-flops. I was so used to lying to my parents, but now that they knew everything, it felt wrong. Like it did when I first started to. I also felt that they _knew_, but how could they? Actually, I wouldn't put it past them after all they found out about what happened in my not-even two years at Degrassi. But they definitely didn't need to know the truth on this one. They would probably force me to leave, no option. If I left and went back to Degrassi, I would lose my parents (already lost) trust. The other possible solution: send me to some boarding school way out where. I didn't really want either option.

_"Oh, and what did you do?"_

"Not much, I had science, which was pretty good. Gym, which was ok. Math was pretty good, and English wasn't bad." If only she knew. But it's not like I'm going to tell her, it would ruin me.

_"And you met some new girls."_

"Uh huh."

_"Did you make any new friends?"_

"Not yet." She doesn't need to know that I ate lunch in the library, and was uncharacteristically quiet the whole day. And _, gosh, _what's with the pressing questions. Usually they're given to Sav, about student council crap. But, noooo, they had to learn _everything_, and now I was the one under police interrogation. My life is starting to officially suck. Period.

"May I be excused?" I ask, I have to get out of this. Mom nods, and I head upstairs to call Clare.

**A.N.- Ugh, this sucked. I know. I had this whole thing when Alli tells Clare and Sav about this, and almost exposes Sav's girlfriend, but when I saved, it didn't work. An awkward dinner scene was what I wanted, but this failed. I guess some things are a blessing _and_ a curse. Yep. Review and read my other story. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- I gave up on FF for a while, and I'm truly sorry for that. Here's a suck-y chapter to make things all better...**

"CLARE!" I scream when she finally picks up her phone. "You won't believe it!"

_"Alli," she says, "I just think I might."_

"Fine," I say, and continue nonchalantly**. **"Johnny's the English intern at my new school"

_"JOHNNY!" She shrieks, then continues. "Have you told your parents yet?"_

"Of course not!" I exclaim. "That would be suicide!"

_"But maybe they would let you come back to Degrassi."_

"Or maybe," I say in my _obvious_ tone, "Maybe they'll ship me off to military school!"

_"Alli, I think maybe your being a _little_ dramatic..." She trails off._

"Clare!"

_"Sorry. I just think your parents would do that."_

"Have you _met _them"

_"They, _might_ be a little strict."_

"Argggggghhhhhhhh. Not just a friggin' _little_"

"_Aliah," my mom calls. "Get off the phone."_

"Clare, my mom's making me get off the phone."

_"Bye Alli." I can hear her smile._

"Bye Clare," I say somewhat grudgingly. "Keep me posted."

_"I will Alli, I will."_

I hang up before my mom decides to disable the home phone permanently too._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Johnny first appeared in my English class. Since then... Well... I didn't answer any questions when he taught, and he didn't call on me for anything. Every time I'm in class, I am completely terrified someone will find out about our... past relationship. That would be the end of me here as well. And then... Military school, here I come! My parents are so overprotective! SO OVERPROTECTIVE! I should have just stayed at DeGrassi and dealt with my parents wrath! At least now they aren't glaring at me all the time anymore.

Johnny is in the middle of one of his lessons. I haven't payed attention to a single one. Now that I think about it... That's a really good way to kill my 4.0 GPA... And _that_, would be treason in the eyes of my parents.

"So, can someone please explain what Lady Macbeth is really saying in her response to Macbeth's letter?" Johnny asks.

Damn, I know this answer. I really know this answer! But... Must... Refrain... From... Speaking...

"Anyone?"

I can't help it anymore! My hand shoots into the air and I'm bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Backwoods?"

"She is saying that although he has ambition, she doesn't think he has enough ambition to 'play dirty' to get the position of king. So she makes up her mind that she will help to 'persuade' him to kill Duncan, which of course is later, but..." Comes out in a rush and then tapers off.

"Yes, that is correct. Does anyone have any questions or comments that have been burning in their mind about this scene?"

Isabel, this small mousy girl who doesn't get Shakespeare asks some meaningless question. This class doesn't really get Shakespeare. I should have taken Advanced English... Wait, did Johnny call me "Backwoods"? If he did, everyone let it slip...

I spoke too soon. The girl behind me passes up a note. It reads: _Why did you answer to "Backwoods"?_

The girl looks like the kind of bossy, snobby, rude girl who I would never be friends with. So, telling her the truth is out of the question.

I write back: _I was the only one raising my __hand..._ and pass it back.

She seems to accept it as she settles into her seat again. Gosh, that was ridiculously close, and the last thing I need here is for my bad karma to appear and rear it's ugly head for the world to see.

And I wonder if Johnny realized what he called me...?

**A.N.-**

**First things first, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I really didn't mean to. I'm planning to update more often though, even though I haven't watched DeGrassi in a while. I might put this story on hiatus, what do you think?**

**Also, I seem to write short chapters where the bulk of the page _ is_ my Author notes. Let me know if I should write longer chapters, and I'll try. It all depends on what you guys think, so press that lil' review button and make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.- I hate when authors do this. Really, I do. But I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while. I'm most likely going to come back to it at some point. I wanted to post regularly this year, but that hasn't worked. You see, I'm in high school, and I'm an expert procrastinator. Take now for instance, I'm supposed to be doing my homework. This means that I stay up late doing the homework I didn't do before. I really have very little time now, and I often get kicked of the computer because we only have one that works well, and my sister and parents need it for Bat Mitzvah planning. Not that I'm not excited for her, but anytime I help, someone yells at me soooo... This summer I won't be as busy and might come back to it. Until then-

Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Someone mentioned something about a Johnny chapter... I figured now was a good a time as any, seeing I don't think I've updated this story in a year... So, here goes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I don't really own anything.**

He had always liked Shakespeare. The tragedies, the comedies, were all so intellectual, deep even. The complex themes of the paradox that ran straight the heart of Macbeth, the almost absurdity of Romeo and Juliet, the cynical sarcasm of As You Like It. The one thing that always made him skeptical of the brilliant playwright was the concept of fate.  
Johnny DiMarco was starting to think differently about the concept of fate. After all, it wasn't his choice to go to an all girls private school as a student teacher. He wouldn't have chosen to teach there, he was assigned a school. And he was pretty sure that Alli wouldn't have chosen to go to such a school. Johnny chuckled as he remembered how much Backwoods liked boys.  
But somehow, someway, the two ended up at the same school. And it was driving Johnny crazy. Every time he looked at her, his heart stopped for just a second. Anything and everything about her brought memories of her. He tried to avoid staring at her, tried never to call on her in class, tried to avoid her scent as she waltzed out the door after every class. He seemed to fail at avoiding her at all though. He snuck glances at her whenever she could in class as he closed his eyes whenever he caught some of her scent. As luck (or rather fate, Johnny mused) would have it, her entire English class was completely unknowledgeable, and often enough she was the only pupil even attempting to answer any question.  
Every so often, during one of his lessons, he would see her mind wandering. He nearly smiled every time he saw her drift, her face became soft and she started chewing on her pen. It was one of the cutest things he had ever saw, but he couldn't let it show. So instead, he called her out for it. "Miss Bhandari," he would ask, his face stern, "Would you care to join us for the lesson?" She would quickly look up with a look of guilt and terror etched across her face. He felt sort of bad for her, but that face was pretty adorable too. Hell, he didn't think there was a face in the world that wouldn't be cute on her.  
Sometimes, he wondered what she thought about when she drifted off. Was she thinking about terrorism? Global warming? Peace? War? What she would tell Clare later that evening? School? Homework? The future? Maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, she would be thinking about the same thing he thinks about. Them. Maybe she was thinking about their past. Maybe she was thinking about their present. Or maybe she was thinking about their future.  
Perhaps this school was a new beginning, for both Alli and Johnny, for them. Maybe this was fate's way of reuniting them and their feeling for each other.

_Because, now, Johnny DiMarco was starting to think differently about the concept of fate._

**A.N.- I'm truly sorry for the length of this. After a year, you had every right to expect an update the size of a novel. Sadly, I cannot provide that in any of my stories. For some reason, my Degrassi stories end up having ridiculously short chapters. However, do not fear, because I can write shorter chapters faster. With that said, I cannot update any story very quickly. I barely have any free time, and the most writing I do is when I procrastinate. Also, I have a lot of unfinished stories, and plenty more ideas. I also sincerely hope that the original wonderful people who read, commented, followed and/or favorited this story still like Degrassi... I mean, it's been a year... So, read and review! Until next time,  
ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been entirely too long. And I've had free time lately... So I apologise for the fact I haven't been updating anytime ever... And now I'm in History class, writing a story for Degrassi. Seems like a good time as any! So without further ado...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will continue to own nothing, because I'm a student, and a distractible one at best.**

Alli was trying to pay attention. Really, she was. She was just failing miserably at it. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't help that Johnny looked sexy when he was teaching Shakespeare. His enthusiasm for English had always charmed her, and this was no exception. The fact that he was dressed professionally made it no easier to pay attention to the lesson. She couldn't help but let her mind wander.

The fantasies cycled. One day she would be thinking about what went wrong between them. Another day she would be thinking about how she ended up in an English class that he taught in. The other fantasies were her favorites though. The fantasy where she envisioned their future, with children extremely adept at navigating literature. The fantasy where they finally told each other how they felt, thus ending this silly game happening in the present. And her absolute favorites: the fantasies where she could totally let her mind wander and think of things that her mother would be terribly upset if she knew of those fantasies of Alli.

This daydreaming was often caught by Johnny. He would call her out on it, causing her to pay attention for the day in fears of being called out again. Not to say it wouldn't happen again the next day, it did. She felt bad though, he had worked so hard for it and she was showing him no respect. Not that she didn't try, she just got distracted. By him.

The teacher noticed too. This led to a very awkward conversation between the teacher and Johnny. The teacher came up with all these outlandish theories about his students' lack of attention. Johnny knew the answer. Most of them didn't pay attention because they, like most other teenagers in the world, found Shakespeare boring. The teacher also worried about Alli's lack of attention. Unlike most of the other students, she liked Shakespeare. He had noticed she was getting called out on daydreaming more often than usual. This was a problem to him, and he wanted to try to refocus the mind of the student during class. He proposed meeting with her after class, and berating her for it. Johnny knew this would make her hate them. So, he proposed an alternate solution that might be more favorable in the eyes of Alli.

_

The next day, Johnny caught Alli daydreaming again. He saw the teacher staring at him, waiting for him to do something. He would have preferred to let Alli live in her la-la land for a little while, before he had to do something that would quite possible make her hate him. But he couldn't, and the teacher's small cough meant there was no way out. He couldn't pretend he didn't notice, there was no other option.

"Miss Bhandari?" he asked. Her head shot up in surprise. "Can you please tell me about the reason for Macbeth's speech about his late wife that I'm sure you were just thinking about?"

She narrowed her eyes a little bit, obviously grasping for an answer. When she couldn't pull one out of thin air like she usually did, she got noticeably flustered. Red color rushed to her cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak. She stuttered, getting angry at herself for not coming up with a good answer and instead submitting herself to this embarrassment. Finally she squeaked out, "I don't know."

Johnny felt sorry for her, and so guilty that he put her through that. She looked like she was about to cry. He couldn't stand the fact he did that to her. However, a look from the teacher reassured him he was doing the right thing. And he really wanted to know what was going on in Alli's head. The teacher was still giving him a pointed glare, so he started to speak to her again. "Miss Bhandari?" He asked again. She practically jumped from her seat. He could see what would become a tear forming in her eye, and felt absolutely terrible. He continued on, though, because he was still receiving a glare from the teacher. "I'm concerned with the amount of attention that you pay in class. Please stay after class to meet with me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed inside. For someone who loved the intricacies of the English language, he sure did an awful job of getting his point across.

Alli's reaction didn't do much to reassure him either. Her jaw dropped open and he could see her blinking furiously, trying to keep any tears from falling.  
_

She couldn't believe him. Even after everything they had been through, she couldn't believe he would ever be that arrogant. Did he not notice that every other person in the class was in their own world! He didn't call anyone else out! He didn't tell anyone else to stay after class! Only her!

She could feel his eyes on her while she desperately tried to avoid crying. Finally, she gave up and just buried her face in her arms. He was kind enough to ignore her. One of her fantasies was coming true, but not nearly close to the way she had envisioned. She had envisioned him tapping her on the back as she was exiting out of the classroom, and whispering in her ear that he wanted to see her after class. Not singling her out in class and nearly making her cry. Though, she still felt a little excited. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach as she considered the fact that maybe it was all a ruse. And that fact alone was the only reason why she didn't completely break down in the middle of class.

_

The butterflies grew stronger as the class's end neared. Alli was still pouty about the whole thing, but she was also immensely excited. When the bell finally rang, she lingered around, picking up her books slowly, and pushing in her seat carefully. Eventually, the last person walked out of the room. She, Johnny, and the teacher were the only ones left.

As Alli dragged her feet walking to the front of the room, she saw the teacher nod to Johnny and head out of the room. She picked up the pace a little bit, still sniffling quite a bit from her earlier breakdown. However, she tried her best to sound sexy as she said, "Mr. DiMarco? You said you wanted to see me after class..." She let her voice trail off as she leaned closer to him.

She could see him practically roll his eyes. "Alli," he said, "The teacher of this class wanted to meet with you about your apparent difficulty in paying attention during my lessons. However, I assured him that I would take care of the problem. Now, do you want to tell me what's got you so distracted?" He asked.

Alli's heart sunk. He didn't want to be with her. What was she thinking, getting her schoolgirl emotions in the way of reason. What he said led her eyes to fill with tears once more. The classroom they were standing in would soon be filled with students, students who could watch her cry over some stupid crush she had on a student teacher.

Johnny watched Alli start to form tears in her eyes, and glanced at the clock. He knew she wouldn't want others to see her cry, and the next class would be drifting into the room soon. "Alli," he said, gently. It was the first time he had used her actual name all year. She was too busy blinking back tears to notice however, because Johnny saw no reaction from her. "Perhaps we should go to my office?" He suggested gently.

She looked up at him, and nodded. He took her hand and led her to a door a few rooms away. Usually, student teachers don't get offices. However, Johnny had found the little room vacant, and had turned it into his makeshift office of sorts. He had even managed to fit a desk and a couch in there. No one minded, the room had no purpose otherwise.

He guided her over to the couch, and gestured for her to sit. He tried to speak to her again. "Alli?" he asked, "Can you please tell me what's going on inside your head?" She looked up at him, but shook her head in a silent "no". She didn't trust herself to say anything, and instead of words coming to the surface, tears did.

Johnny tried again to talk to her. "Was it because I singled you out in class?" She gave a little nod. "Alli," he said, "You weren't paying attention and the teacher wanted me to tell you to..." She was still staring at the ground... "Alli?" He asked. "Was it because of the way I singled you out?" Alli gave him another small nod. "Do you feel it was too harsh?" Another nod. "There's something more..." Alli looked down at her feet, but Johnny could see another small nod. "Alli," he started again, "Can you please use your words? We're getting nowhere here..."

She looked up again, her expression different than what it had been before. Instead of looking meek, she looked angry. She took a deep breath, then spoke in a passion filled voice, "I came to this school to earn back my parents' trust. They found out what happened at Degrassi, including the sexting! So I came here, and who do I see? You! And in your class, I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop fantasizing about what could happen between us! So, sorry for not paying attention, but my mind can't seem to focus anywhere else!" She basically yelled the last part, then dissolved into another round of tears.

Johnny took a seat on the couch, and positioned her so she was laying on his lap. He began to stroke her hair, attempting to calm her down. When that didn't work, he kept stroking her hair while mumbling reassuring things like "It's alright." She had a free period, as did he, and he had every intention of spending the entire time there with her. Hopefully, he mused, she would calm down by then.****

A.N.- So, hopefully this was a better length. I'm sorry it's been a while, my schedule is just a little hectic. Winter break is soon though, so fingers crossed I can write then. However, it might not be updated then because my cousin's bat mitzvah is over the break and the chances I'll have wifi or time is doubtful. Maybe I could write in the 6 hour long car ride, but I can't update without internet. Anyways, I hope you liked this! As a holiday present, it would mean so much to me if you give me your feedback. Reviews are friends, and food (for thought). Thank you for bearing with me on this story, I realized today (in all my classes, not just History) how much I missed it. As always, until next time!  
-shiftyeyesandanevilsmile


End file.
